


Stressed

by Yamiwa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeRus - Freeform, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiwa/pseuds/Yamiwa
Summary: Elections are coming up and Alfred is just stressed,  but when Ivan comes back to the hotel room with him, it goes away, along with their garments. (Not actually very sexual in act, but crude mentioning to it and heavy coddling, written before election, late posting.)





	1. Chapter 1

They met in the elevator, tense, still, silent. The Russian and America felt that for a while now. With all they wanted to not feel that way, they now did. Things were... to say rocky between the two, and America clearly looked effected by latest news.

The boy in a dark navy suit had the same matching under eye circles of his attire, and he was glued to his phone, even though it was turned on camera, watching the Russian though a lense in the small floating box. God... He wanted the male again. He was greedy and foolish.... 

He wanted to simply mend relations, the last time he was mixed with all these odd emotions were during the early stage of the Cold War. Maybe Russia was forced against his will? Perhaps he was the same guy, just really shittily presented himself to seem like a absolute bastard. He wished all that, he flushed at what was arranged then. Back in the 1900s. Forcing him to stay after the meeting, surprising him with kisses... He didn't realize it then, but taken some type of advantage. Well, His mind screamed afterwards, pinned to the table and....and... that. It felt good, it wasn't really forced at all, nor did he blame the male, it just... hurt like a bitch afterwards. He wondered if the same pain would kill him if they 'mended' again.

"America... your tearing up." Alfred heard a scoot and finally put the phone away to stop stalking the male. Oh boy, eye contact. The Russian had a furrowed brow but still kept motionless.

"Yeah? Mind your own business." He sent a definite scowl in his sky gems. Tired, pissed, and scared of the future, this what happened. He wanted to feel something not making him feel doomed. Ivan, not Russia, would make it feel better. 

A tear simply rolled from his exhausted eyes. Pity. The other probably felt pity. Or sadistic happiness, even though he was pretty sure Ivan wasn't that bad anymore. "C-care for only your country." Croaked the American.

Ivan felt definitely uncomfortable now. Quick bad terms and now a crying Alfred... He remembered when they weren't on shitty grounds. Maybe not really 'perfect,' but they didn't scowl like America did then. They knew their place, Russia didn't want to lash out to the superpower at the moment. What would the gain be? No one watched, Al looked like a wreck. (An unfair fight wasn't a fight.)  
Not the time, they were exhausted from just a 7 hour meeting, of course achieving nothing great.

"I am... but is it bad to check up on... comrades?" That might rile the American up, but it never did. Alfred leaned to the side of the elevator, scooting like a ghoul along

A simple shrug, "I'm not a comrade..." Al croaked and closed his eyes. Hearing the slide door move left, footsteps padded along, but he felt a gloved hand right to his shoulder.

"Nyet, we may talk over your issues over snack, I know you enjoy eating habits, so it seems suitable to invite you to that occasion." But as the voice laced hopefully, eyes met, icy tundra ice accompanied aurora lights, it wasn't the blue of the limitless sky, or the deep expressive ocean, it was cold, worn, the nonplussed American furrowed messy brows but broke the contact of the other set of gems.

"Sure. I guess." With the election, his status, stuff with Russia, it was a time as a nation he just... didn't feel the power, he personally just wanted to sleep, not think... Please not think for the future for once... even though that was his drive.

My floor, you may come this way солнышко." Ivan simply smiled with softness in his childish features.

And so the honey wheat blonde obeyed, wiping away the final tear of the evening.


	2. Heal

Ivan slide the hotel card in the slot to get in the corridor of his room with the small, flushed American after. 

"This is going to be so fun!" The Russian exclaimed with a giggle. Pulling Al, the boy looking around with a roll of the eyes. 

"If you think it will be ruskie... bet it's better than Siberia."

They peeled off their shoes and shoes until landing hard on the bed separately, Alfred curled inward, grabbing a fluffy cloud of sheets with as Ivan stayed along, watching the other like a hawk. They were so close.... It hadn't been like this for ages. Al, still shy and reserved off kept his blues down to the covers. 4 years passed in a blink. As his life got longer in age, the days seemed shorter, the world seemed smaller, years flashed. How did others deal with this? Especially China, even Russia or his former...urgh... caretaker. 

Finally silence broke, Ivan taking the glistening glasses to dust them off and definitely see more closer of the defined lines around the orbs. "So... ну... How has it been~?" 

Alfie caught the Russian and pouted curiously in thought, "Did you say noo?" He grumbled, not knowing what the hell that met, but it didn't sound close to suka. "Idunno.... just... I'm here."

"Not very descriptive America. Oh right! I forgot the snacks!" The Russian lit up and went to a small minibar that was in a shelf, Alfred turned to watch, not surprised to see small bottles, assortments of liqueurs, some looked empty.

"Well ya know. Elections kinda just... Make me nervous, and I'll miss my old boss. And I just don't know how to feel about my people and, it's complicated." He couldn't find more to say, there was just so much he didn't know how to feel. His knuckles whiten like the joints in his toes, flexing out physical tension.

"Mm... I understand." The Russian hummed, breaking the seal of some flavorful crackers and placed them on the paper plate provided by the hotel, striding back to the bed, setting it by the wheat blonde and joining to the other side. That flimsy plate, almost like a border. "You also appear thin?"

An awkward shift of eyes happened, averting to the grain disks, fingers calculating what one to pick. Hell to it if the commie poisoned one. A little break didn't sound to bad now. "Y-Yeah... skipping meals." Alfred unconsciously got more blankets to shield off his more scrawny torso. 

"And why?" He pressed on, making sure the male got a fair share until he dug in the light snack.

"Busy, just haven't think about it." After the words just laced into the air, it sounded heavily unusual for the American? He not eating? To anybody else, this America just might just be a fake.

"Have you thought of other needs?" The Russian mused gently, trying to fight the urge to bring him close and pet his hair. They could just cuddle and nap, but he needed to know everything, why? Why... He didn't even know.

A hand went to the mouth of the younger nation, sucking his dusty fingers over with the residue. Another under confident shrug, but nonetheless, the words counted. "Can't sleep. I'm...." scared, fearful, terrified for the future, " just nervous."

"Mhm. You said that two times. I understand your nervous, really, I do." He heard a small chuckle of the other, by now the American automatically stuffed his face, well not as exaggerated as one might think, he grabbed one after another like a pattern. The Russians legs went to wrap to the Americans.

"Getting bored of me explaining?" Alfred grew amused, already? Ivan munched on the last cracker, and put the plate on the bed stand, before scooting more towards, his arms wrapping around the neck of the other.

"Nyet... but... what about other needs? And affection is needed in this moments, da?" He hoped Alfred didn't mind his own hidden idiosyncrasy, personal attention was the best attention... though all was welcomed, but being treated nicely, the male definitely desired that. Alfred gave up any resistant he might have gave off and hugged the other.

"Perv... I haven't had sex in 3 months." Al frowned at the fact of the words, yup... and it was just a thing of thrills. Wasn't love, wasn't even exactly well thought lust, only primitive fictions happened. A forgotten face was his partner. 

This got Ivan to perk up more, "Why? Sex can help and reduce stress..." he flashed a smile, he hoped Alfred could do the same. They kept so close that once and awhile, if he tried hard, he could feel the shallow breathes of America. That felt so off.

"Oh... well, oops. It also takes time, energy." And someone to screw. He came into this excepting Ivan was going to fuck him over, however the Russian was too nice.

He kept flashing to crowds of his people, protest, rallies, more disarrayed. The election was almost over. With status of nation, Alfred just couldn't be exactly biased to the two main candidates. If he tried to, his mind just blocked it completely. It was the American people that needed to have their opinions heard, not him.

Al felt weight on top of him and the male above stopped smiling, "What are you processing Моя звезда? And sex won't be fun if you think that way!" But Ivan glanced down with seduction hidden deep in arranged violets. "I can make it extra special if you will be in this mood."

Al's face didn't change, he just watched as he planked on, not holding, not acknowledging... "Then tell me babe." A heavy shrug set on his shoulders.

"I'll ride you." Ivan flushed deep shades of warm colors.

"W-What?" This finally got a reaction, Alfred sat up, bit started to feel Ivan put all his weight on his crotch, crying out gently, "I-Ivan! I have work!" 

"Mhm. I do too. You need to unfocused for a moment, da?" Ivan than flashed a grin again and put his face right over Alfred's, "Alix deserves breaks~" 

Al just huffed, why bother with trying to end it. He was anyways probably going to sleep away hours, stare around or simply take a nice walk outside for coffee. Maybe Mattie wanted to hang he would but the Russian above was so... either chubby or muscular. He held on a thigh after quick thoughtless agreement. "Let's fuck. But why you so.... horny Ivan, what the hell is with you?" Al mumbled the last part curiously. He considered with them close and on a bed, why not human names? 

Ivan went to kiss the male's cheek, it was his turn to shrug. His eyes soft, contrasting the color of gems lingering in those depths. "Crude but excepted. Maybe I feel pity for you, but I don't feel it is that. Perhaps I'm excited with your nation? Maybe..." He babbled on for a while, until Alfred got the memo, he was avoiding the question. If it was a sneak attack, at least Russia would be the one taking it up the ass, thrusting up, growing unindulgent. 

"Got it commie cakes." He hastily mumbled on, until yelping at a pull at his neck, his tie laced around the Russian's fist, those once gentle eyes got a sort of madness about.

"I am not a common whore. I want you to stop thinking of all your problems and relax." Ivan pouted a little, not moving again. He wanted them to just... mend. He went put hands on his shoulders, letting go of the tie, kissing up to his lips, tracing down to the jawline and then suckling on the American's Adam's apple, at the last part, he received an aroused groan.

"Mhmm..." Ok. His attention was not receding anymore. Alfred flipped them around with a genuine smirk, "Fine... you're not. But I shouldn't relax, especially with someone like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this short Russia and America fic! Thank anyone for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have decided to put up on here! I hope at least someone gets a joy of it. Apologies if rather ended short, it has just been it was my plan to post this story before the elections but.. well, that didn't occur.


End file.
